


Cracking Eddie

by PothosIsAWoman



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Suggestive Themes, fire fam is done, mischievous teammates, thirsty Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PothosIsAWoman/pseuds/PothosIsAWoman
Summary: Everyone is done with Buck and Eddie's relentless pining so they come up with a plan. A plan that will get the stubborn Diaz to crack and finally end up with Buck.or5 times the team tortured Eddie. Plus the one time Buck did it on his own.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 280





	1. Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing nsfw. Sorry if it's bad

Eddie doesn't know what he did in a past life that was so bad. He just knows right now he's being punished.

The form of punishment: one Evan Buckley. Or more accurately a shirtless Buck with droplets sliding down his torso. Eddie can't take his eyes off of the gorgeous blond haired man. His mouth salivates with the need to lick every drop on the muscled body. The heat filling the bottom of his belly rivals molten lava. He's seen Buck shirtless multiple times but he'll never not be affected.

Eddie silently curses Chimney for bumping into the other man and spilling his drink all over him. Also silently questioning why does Buck have to be so comfortable with his body where he'll remove his shirt without hesitation. Not that he really minds. Now he's stuck ogling his best friend like a starving man staring at a juicy steak. 

He's brought back to the rest of the world by Buck and Chim's conversation. "Come on man it's no big deal. I can get my own shirt, you don't have to do it." Buck argued good naturedly.

The shorter man just waved away his objections. "It's fine Buck. Consider it an apology for soaking your shirt." He says as he leaves the upstairs kitchen area to the locker rooms with Buck's wet shirt. 

Buck just shrugs his shoulders in dismissal and grabs some napkins to wipe down his chest and abdomen from the sticky juice. While he's doing this he's unaware of the inner turmoil going on in the former soldier's head. Eddie gulped, watching his crush basically stroking his pecs and abs, something that he's wanted to do for awhile now. Eyes are tracing every curve, every sharp edge of muscle available. Every delicious little detail being burned into his memory without a doubt to resurface in a nightly fantasy. The stubbled man can feel his cock stir in interest at the blond adonis before him. 

Eddie wants to scold himself for being so inappropriate but he can't bring himself to look away. Not that the blue eyed man notices, he's completely unaware that his best friend is pathetically lusting after him on the couch. Eddie counts his blessings that he's not being as obvious as he feels.

Before he can return to admiring his teammate's physique Chimney returns, throwing a work shirt at Buck. "I didn't see one in your locker so I took one from Eddie's since you guys are closer in size than you and I." He explains, voice nonchalant like this fact isn't giving Eddie a heart attack. 

Buck turns his gaze towards him. "Is that ok with you Eds? Do you mind me borrowing your shirt?" Beautiful sky blue eyes are looking right at him. Melting him on the inside.

He clears his throat, hoping his voice won't give away the desire he's been feeling. "It's alright. Go ahead man." He says, aiming for cool and collected. Hopefully he succeeded.

He feels his brain short circuit as Buck puts on his shirt. On the back in bold letters is his name, DIAZ. It lays in between his shoulder blades like a brand. Like he's staked his claim on the other man.  _ Dios mios. _ The shirt is tight around the shoulders, stretching across his pecs enticingly. Eddie feels hot under the collar of his shirt and he's pretty sure his face is flushed. 

The brunette desperately wants to kiss the sinful man. He wants to devour him and be devoured. He wants to get on his knees and beg the other man to consider him as a partner. He wants to memorize every inch of the man's body. Wants to kiss, lick, and bite wherever he could for hours. He needs to taste him on his tongue. Needs to know if those red lips look as soft as they look or if they'll be chapped but still so perfect.

He's breathless. The sight in front of him and the tantalizing thoughts of what could happen has knocked the air out of his lungs and left him  _ aching _ inside. His mind pictures Buck above him, pinning him down with that cocky smirk he sometimes has, all while wearing his shirt. He shakes that image out of his head before it has a chance to go further.

Luckily for him the alarm chose this moment to go off.

////////

_ Groupchat: Cracking Eddie _

_ Hen: How did your part of the plan go Chim? _

_ Chimney: Oh man, you should have seen Eddie. He looked like his brain melted out of his ears.  _

_ Athena: You didn't torture the poor boy, did you? _

_ Chimney: No more than what was discussed. Come on. It's not like he doesn't need a good kick in the pants to get his shit together.  _

_ Bobby: I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be a part of this. And that you shouldn't be doing this at work.  _

_ Hen: Sorry Cap but you were out voted. It has to be done. If it will make you feel better I'll take you off of the groupchat.  _

_ Bobby: Thank you. _


	2. Hen

Today is a good day. Eddie woke up to the sight of his son snuggled next to him, smiling that megawatt grin that he adores. The morning routine of getting ready for school and work went off without a hitch and today he was able to drop Chris off at school. He sat quietly while Chris prattled on about his friends and some experiment they're testing in science today. After drop off he went to 118 where it was an easy day all day. Nothing too crazy or dangerous. Just kittens stuck in trees and equipment testing. Overall a peaceful day.

Now everyone's in the locker room, changing back into their civilian clothes. Everyone's talking about plans for their days off, their families, or how they want to sleep forever. He's not too sure about the details but in his defense he's distracted. His distraction, one undressing Buck. 

He's not staring at the other man. No after last time he saw him semi undressed he figured it's safer not to look in the gorgeous man's direction when he's changing. The last thing he needs is making his best friend uncomfortable. Or popping a chub. So he determinedly looks inside of his locker as he puts on his pants, willing himself not to so much as glance at Buck right now.

Eddie was brought out his head by a knock on the door way. Everyone turned in the direction of the newcomer and saw Hen. "Hey guys." She greets them comfortably.

Everyone greets her back. "Hey Hen, did you need anything?" Buck asks curiously. 

Hen smiles and shakes her head. "Nope. Just wanted to thank you again for babysitting Denny and Nia last week. Denny had so much fun that he wouldn't stop talking about the cheat codes you showed him."

Eddie feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Buck is amazing with kids. With how much time he spends with Christopher it's almost like he is a parent. The way he helps him out with his son makes his heart swell up and has him feeling light headed. Seeing the way his son's face lights up while spending time with Buck made him fall for the blond a little more every time. Especially when he catches the look of adoration Buck gives Christopher. He can tell that the fair skinned man loves the little boy almost as much as he does.

Buck's face shows pure joy as soon as she mentioned how much fun Denny had. "No problem Hen. You know how much I love spending time with the little guys. If you and Karen need another night out, you can call me. I was researching chemical reactions and a lot of them I could do with easy household items. I can show Denny. Don't worry I'll make sure to clean up any messes." He rambles a bit, excited about spending more time with the kids he thought of both as a nephew and niece. 

Eddie feels like if anyone were to look at him right now they would see him staring at Buck with fondness, adoration, warmth, and love. Buck is often the subject of his fantasies, mostly featuring scenes of domesticity. He imagined scenarios of lazy Sunday mornings, where they lay cuddled in bed, entangled in one another, whispering sweet nothings in each others' ear or a peaceful silence where they enjoy the time spent with one another. He imagined waking up to Buck, all sleep rumpled, cooking breakfast for him and Chris in the morning. Gentle kisses of good morning and good night would be common between them. Holding hands while they're close to one another just because they can. He longs for Buck to be a co-parent to his son and become a permanent fixture in their lives. The younger man already acts like dad to Chris so it's easy to picture him as both Chris's parent and his partner. 

How he wishes that's real and not a fantasy. How his heart both melts and aches at the same time watching Buck dotting on his son. For he's not theirs to keep. Some day he'll find someone and start his own family but until then he'll treasure the illusion that he's theirs. 

He snaps out of his silly dreams by Hen's voice. "I might just take you up on that Buckaroo." Her tone amused by her friend's antics. Her hand goes behind her back and pulls out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "Before I forget, Denny wants me to give this to you."

She hands the paper to the taller man. Eddie being right next to him can see clearly what it is. It's a child's drawing. There are three stick figures, one's tall with yellow hair and blue eyes, one's a little boy with curly hair, and one's a sweet tiny thing in the tall stick figure's arms. In red crayon it says  **'Hanging out with Uncle Buck.'**

The happiness on the blue eyed man's face is blinding. "I love it." He turned his face to Eddie. "Think it'll look good in my locker?" He asks, eager for his friend's opinion. 

Eddie smiles at the human equivalent of a golden retriever and answers "It would look good in there." The grin on Buck's face grew even wider, happy with the answer. 

Not able to stand being around his secret love anymore without doing something stupid like confess how much he loves him, Eddie says goodnight to everyone and heads home to his son. Knowing that he'll spend the night dreaming about what a life with a certain someone will be like.

////////

_ Hen: Our boy is going to break soon.  _

_ Chimney: If the lovestruck looks he gave caregiver Buck are anything to go by they should be dating by the end of the month. _

_ Maddie: I wish it would be sooner. Buck would be a great dad to Christopher. _

_ Hen: No doubt. _

_ Chimney: Obviously. _

_ Athena: Agreed.  _


	3. Maddie

Eddie, not for the first time, thinks that the universe is trying to kill him. He just walked through the door of Buck's place and is met with the beautifully torturous sight of Buck bending over in yoga pants.

He's pretty sure a strangled noise came out of his mouth because Buck turns around and smiles at him. "Hey Eddie. Are we supposed to hang out today?" His expression is happy but his head is tilted slightly in confusion. His action reminds Eddie of a cute puppy. 

Swallowing Eddie answers him in what he hopes is his normal tone. "No. Chris is at a playdate and I just wanted to see if you want to hangout. But if you're busy I can come back later." He added the last part at the last second, trying not to intrude on Buck's personal time. 

Buck gives him one of his sunshine smiles and he swears his insides melt at being on the receiving end of one of those grins. "You can stay here. Me and Maddie were just doing yoga. We can watch a movie or something when we're done." 

For the first time since he stepped inside the apartment he noticed the eldest of the Buckley siblings. She smiles kindly at him but he catches the amusement in her eyes. He smiles back at her trying to appear at ease and collected but on the inside he's cursing himself out. He was in the army damn it! He should be able to tell if there are other people in the room. It was ingrained in him. But as he looks at the other man in front of him, he can see how he got so easily entranced.

"Eddie why don't you take a seat on the couch. I promise we won't be too long and you can soon have Buck all to yourself." Maddie's gentle voice had a teasing lilt at the end. All he could do was nod in answer as he made his way to the sofa. The sentence  _ all to yourself _ made him want more than anything for it to be true. For Buck to be only his and he only Buck's. That thought has him yearning even more for the blonde haired man. He wants so badly to tell the other man how he feels but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship if Buck says no or if it doesn't work out. Christopher loves Buck and would be devastated if he can't be around him anymore. He won't jeopardize that for a chance of a relationship that might not happen. 

"Ok Buck let's restart with the uttanasana pose." After she finished saying that, Maddie bent over and wrapped her arms around her calves, locking into position. When Buck followed suit, Eddie thinks that he must have been a murderer in a past life for him to be tortured by the sight of that ass bent over in spandex. If he were standing the sight would have brought him down to his knees. It's just so thick and muscular and round. Eddie's mouth is watering with the need to sink his teeth into the curvaceous mounds. 

"Now let's do monkey side plank." Both Buckley siblings switched positions into something that looks both impressive and painful. Eddie loses himself to Buck's form. The muscles in his arms are magnificent. The ex-veteran has often thought of being wrapped in those arms… or those arms manhandling him. Oh how many times he laid awake at night with the thought of Buck throwing him around, especially after he found out he trained to be a SEAL and they had a sparring match. He got pinned five times. He loved every minute of it.

He hopes he isn't drooling. He would check but he's frozen in place, limbs liquified and rendered useless by the gorgeous oblivious man before him. It's amazing how much power the other man has over him and doesn't even know it. All he would have to do is smile and he'll gladly get down on his knees. He's imagined it plenty of times, bet it would be thick with a nickname like firehouse. 

He gets out of his head for a minute and sees that Buck is now in a different pose. The other firefighter has one foot planted on the ground, his back bent and curved, with his forearms on the floor, and a single leg in the air. Eddie never knew that Buck is so flexible. He wonders if the blue eyed man will help stretch him out. Eddie tries to shake the dirty thoughts out of his head. This was Buck, a person who doesn't deserve to be lusted and leered at by someone who's no better than a panting dog. 

"That was fun Buck. Want to do it again next week?" Asked Maddie, eager to spend more time with her brother. 

"Sure Mads. I'll look at my schedule and see when we both got the same day off." The youngest Buckley agreed easily, already planning their next meetup.

"Well I should go. Howie and I have plans later. Bye Buck." She went in and hugged her brother goodbye. As she made her way towards the door she looked over her shoulder and said "Bye Eddie." Now it's just the two of them.

Buck looks at Eddie and grins. "Alright, I'm going to take a shower and after we'll have a movie night. You should order us a pizza or two. Maybe some soda unless you want beer? I still have some from last week." Not waiting for an answer, the blonde makes his way upstairs already taking off his shirt. Getting ready for a nice hot shower. 

Still sitting on the couch, Eddie orders two pizzas from their favorite place. Trying not to think about Buck all wet, surrounded by steam, with suds on his body and failing. This is going to be a long night.

////////

_ Maddie: My part is done.  _

_ Chimney: What? We didn't have you planned till three days from now.  _

_ Hen: What happened? _

_ Maddie: I was at Buck's and we were doing yoga. Eddie showed up, he watched while we were finishing up. I kept suggesting the hardest poses. He looked like a starved man in front of a snack. _

_ Athena: Are you traumatized hun? _

_ Maddie: Extremely. I won't be able to look at Eddie for a week. _


End file.
